


119

by lemonomin



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonomin/pseuds/lemonomin
Summary: Lee Jeno is too damn attractive and poor Na Jaemin can’t keep his hands to himself.





	119

> From: Nana  
Jeno if you need some massage you can come to my room.  
  
  
Jeno mentally cringed, reading the message the second time. Night or day, Jaemin is being his usual self again, romantic with a sweet tongue, but somehow he goes to the point where----- he didn't want to call Jaemin sexual though. All the time he had to remind Jaemin that he didn't have to use that sweet tongue to his members, and save it for the girls he flirt with instead, especially to their fans who’s taken a liking to it so Jaemin goes on. Besides, the massage he talks of is just the squeezing of the shoulders with his strong palms that isn't relaxing at all.  
  
Perhaps, Jaemin is just bored in his room with Jisung and he's still jealous of Jeno because he owns a room on his own. Even a complete set of gaming computer at that.  
  
  
Preparing to sleep, Jeno smoothen his bed sheet once more. There’s yellowish stain on his white pillow, probably from his hair dye, and he replaced it to an orange pillow case to avoid further apparent dye stains that will surely frustrate him. The alarm clock in his bed tells him it's past five in the afternoon. Today was a tiring day for their first broadcast performance of the title track "Boom." It’s been a long while from their previous comeback, and the song is much different too. Their new tracks make Jeno realize they’re not kids doing cutesy stuffs anymore. The choreography was also tiring. He could use some sleep before dinner and turns the alarm to seven o'clock.  
  
When he climbs up his bed, the door opens slowly. The motion makes the door creaks loud, revealing a Jaemin standing by the door frame. He's without a shirt, hair still styled revealing his forehead but his make up is cleared off. His football jersey shorts is hanging low on his hips. Jeno thinks it was intentional, because Jaemin likes to laugh every time Jeno scolds him for his nudity.  
  
"I came here because you're taking so much time." Jaemin hisses, locking the door behind him and walking towards Jeno.  
  
"Don't you want to sleep?" Jeno rolled his eyes. Jaemin is a lot quietter than he seems he is on broadcast. But too much sugar wrecks him sometimes.  
  
"Here?" Jaemin asked, taking a seat on the side of the bed.  
  
Jeno let's out a soundless sigh. Where is Jaemin getting all his energy from when all the other members including him is drained for the day. "If you want to."  
  
"But I haven't massaged you yet."  
  
He's joking around for sure, Jeno thinks. And unfortunately, Jaemin sees him as a target of his playfulness today. Jisung must already be knocked out on his bed somewhere. "Don't you get tired, Jaemin?"  
  
"I'll never get tired of you, and your pretty blonde hair." Jaemin winks.  
  
Jeno rolled his eyes when Jaemin pulled him down so he's sitting on his lap. Strong hands makes their way to the bones on his shoulders, kneading not so gentle but helps to loosen the stiffness on his muscles there. Like the weight he'd been carrying all day is fading slow. Jaemin presses his thumbs right below his ears, making it's way to Jeno's neck. Stroking every inch of his skin back to his shoulders again. A quiet moan left Jeno's mouth, when Jaemin's hands travel down the expanse of his back to his waist.  
  
"You're enjoying this, don't you?" Jaemin says in his intentionally sensual voice.  
  
"I think it's my back that hurts the most." Jeno says through gritted teeth when Jaemin draws circles on his waist, a little ticklish but enough to send away the pain.  
  
Jaemin kneads down his lower back, the pressure of his fingers lighter than the usual as he uses his thumbs to massage the bones near Jeno's pelvis. Jaemin's touches were pleasing, even with his shirt on, that he failed to notice where his hands moves to, to Jeno's chest fondling with his nipples, and the obvious hard on he's sitting on.  
  
"I think we should fuck." Jaemin whispers, lips grazing on his earlobes.  
  
"What?!" Jeno's gasped. His eyes snapped open in surprise when Jaemin slips his hands under his shirt, rough fingers starts circling on his nipples, nubs now erected from the pressure.  
  
"You heard me." Jaemin whispers, tightening his grip around Jeno's back, quick fingers fondling with his nipples.  
  
Jeno felt soft lips dragging along his nape, causing his whole body to shiver being exposed in Jaemin's touches. His back arches, moaning an "Ah." when Jaemin pushes the bumps down that it hurts a little. "Jaemin." He cries out when Jaemin applies a bit more pressure mind still in dazed from the satisfying pleasure his body is receiving.  
  
"We don't need this." Jaemin whispers, slipping the shirt off Jeno's head.  
  
Jeno forgot to protest when Jaemin grinds on him, manoeuvring him quick so his back is pressed on the bed and Jaemin crawls up above him, dipping his head on Jeno's chest to lick at his nipples. "Jae--ah, we shouldn't..." Jeno groans when Jaemin sucks on his right nub, tongue dancing along his skin while Jaemin uses his thumb to play on the left.  
  
Jaemin moves up, and whispers against Jeno's lips. "You seem fine with this." Jeno's lips was parted, and Jaemin dips his tongue into Jeno's mouth, tasting his blonde lips. He presses their mouths closer, sucking on Jeno's tongue and swallowing the quiet moans that tries to escape. Licking the inside of Jeno's teeth and tracing his teeth with tongue, swirling it on Jeno's mouth.  
  
"I'll make your first time unforgettable, I promise."  
  
Jeno groans again when Jaemin smooches his lips the last time, hands reaching out to grip at Jaemin's hair who started to trace kisses down his neck, sucking at his collar bones and down to his nipples again. What's going on? Jeno wonders, mind wavering and blur because Jaemin's lips against his skin feels so exciting that he will hate for it to end. In the process, Jaemin managed to slide Jeno out of his pyjamas, along with his briefs.  
  
He shivers when Jaemin slides down his body, pushing his legs apart. Placing heavy kisses along Jeno's thighs that had Jeno moaning obscenely, worried that someone from the next room might hear them.  
  
"Fuck." Jeno swore when Jaemin pushes his legs farther apart, knowing Jaemin can see all of him. A part of him Jaemin shouldn't be seeing, his entrace, that not even Jeno himself had seen.  
  
"Can you turn around? Or do you want to sit on my face?" Jaemin asked, a glorious smirk written all over his face when he nuzzles his face on Jeno's erected cock, licking it's head that had Jeno unwillingly grinding to his mouth. "You're excited, aren't you?" Jaemin asked, fingers carefully fondling on Jeno's balls.  
  
"What are you going do to?" Jeno whimpers when Jaemin retracts all his fingers from his body, leaving him empty all of a sudden. It baffles him, because all of Jaemin's attention is on his cellphone and not Jeno. This is the first time Jeno’s been this exposed and touched, and he didn’t expect it to be with Jaemin. His bestfriend. The person he trusts the most.  
  
"Turn around, you'll see." Jaemin orders, tapping Jeno's hips.  
  
Jeno never felt like this before, but his body doesn't hate it. He isn't sure what he's doing any more when he turns over, and Jaemin shifts above him to position his legs between Jeno's legs. His heart thumps faster when Jaemin slowly walks a finger up Jeno's crack. "Jaemin, you can't..."  
  
"I can't what? Say it." Jaemin dares, but spread Jeno's ass cheeks anyway. He sees Jeno's hole, mouth watering at the thought of how tight it must be. "Fucking beautiful, Jeno."  
  
It's embarrassing, so embarrassing that Jeno could feel his face heating up. It didn't help when he felt Jaemin's warm finger prodding into his hole. "Jaemin...." He moans, when Jaemin playfully circles his long nails on his entrance.  
  
"I'll make you feel good." Jaemin leans in to spread his ass cheeks further, so Jeno's entrance looks a little stretched and full on this position. Seeing the puckered tight hole, he guesses it would take time but there's so much time for the day anyway.  
  
Jeno shudders down his spine when he felt Jaemin's tongue licks a stripe on his ass that Jaemin follows with a blow, making Jeno shudder another time. "Jaemin." He moans, and Jaemin licks and licks again. A choked noise escaped Jeno's lips when he felt Jaemin's tongue pushes in his hole.  
  
"You're so tight, I can't even put my tongue in." Jaemin says through watery mouth. He tries to push in a finger instead, putting his weight on Jeno's legs that's jerking at the pressure.  
  
"Fuck, Jaemin." Jeno swore out loud and bites into the blankets when he felt a finger pushed into his hole. With Jaemin's long nails making it even more painful as he pushes the finger deeper in.  
  
Jaemin knows it's going to hurt but the best way to take virgin is to enter them raw, to make it memorable. Jaemin pulls out his finger, grinning wide when Jeno let's out a dissatisfied sigh of being empty, hole quivering from time to time. He spits on his fingers, running it over Jeno's hole and pressing it in again. "Wait till you see your ass sucking on my finger." This time, the finger entered smoothly because of the spit.  
  
When the finger was pulled away, Jeno didn't expect Jaemin will lean in again to lick at his entrace, sucking on the skin before pushing his tongue in slow. "Jaemin, stop!" He whimpers when he felt Jaemin's tongue digs deeper into his hole, licking around his wall. But it would be hell if Jaemin would actually stop. He shouldn’t stop. His hands grips on the sheets, feeling the warm sensation of Jaemin's tongue inside him. It's his first time, and Jeno knows Jaemin is experienced when it comes to this that's why he knows where to touch, and what to do to pleasure Jeno. He just had no idea until now that he can pleasure a guy as much as he can pleasure girls.  
  
The movement of Jaemin's tongue inside his hole was languid, sucking in and pushing his blonde muscle even further. He arches his back Jaemin pushes a finger in again, double penetrating him. For a second, Jaemin pulls away when he inserts another finger. "It hurts, Jaemin!" Jeno mewled and moans loud when Jaemin leans in to lick at his ream again, stretching him further than comfortable. Jaemin scissors his fingers inside him, while his tongue probing in and out to make Jeno crazy.  
  
When Jaemin pushes his third finger in, Jeno is a moaning mess so he uses his free hand to clasp at Jeno's mouth, quieting his moans so the other room wouldn't hear them. "Don't be so loud." Jaemin grunts, roughly prodding his fingers in and out of Jeno to stretch him eagerly.  
  
Jeno gasped in surprise when Jaemin pulled his fingers away and from his mouth, turning him over as Jaemin hovers above him, kissing him full on the lips. His hole is still burning in pain, moaning once more when he sees Jaemin fully naked, and felt Jaemin's hardened cock grazing on his ass cheeks. It could only mean..."Fuck, Jaemin. Let's stop here." Jeno pleads, terrified of what's going to happen next. But they both knew that they didn’t have to stop.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jaemin whispers into his mouth, grinding down so his dick is slotted on Jeno's hole right between his cheeks. He slides it up and down so the head catches on Jeno's rim.  
  
"Fuck, Jaemin. Fuck." Jeno groans, feeling how big Jaemin is that it's definitely impossible to fit even if he bleeds.  
  
"I promise." Jaemin groans, pumping his dick fast before aligning it on Jeno's entrance. Moving it up and down so it tickles Jeno's entrance who is a moaning mess beneath him. He decides to stop teasing, aligning his dick on Jeno's entrance that took the older by surprise and nudges it in.  
  
The first push had Jeno whincing in pain, and Jaemin groping his waist didn't help either. It burns when Jaemin kept pushing in, moving his hips slow and sinful until he's fully inside Jeno. "Don't move." Jeno chokes, but the request fell on deaf ears when Jaemin, without a warning, pulls out almost completely before pushing in again. "Shit, Jaemin!" Jeno screams.  
  
Jaemin hurriedly slams in again, making Jeno out of breath as lets Jeno feel every inch of him. Pulling back slow, then pushing in with a strong thrust.  
  
Jeno felt Jaemin is inside him even deeper when he pushes another time, making Jeno see stars. When he moans obscenely, Jaemin leans back to swallow it, although still fucking him deep and thorough with no single gentleness. The pace stays like that, until Jaemin's cock starts to twitch inside him, slamming his huge dick in and out of Jeno that had the older cumming even when his own dick was untouched. Jeno squirms beneath Jaemin when the pace changes. Jaemin brutally fucking him until he hits Jeno's prostate, that makes him want to spill over another time.  
  
Jaemin kept drilling into him, the sound of his dick coming in and out of Jeno's hole is obscene inside the room, even louder than Jeno's moans. "Fuck, Jeno. You look so hot in that--blonde hair." He groans when Jeno clenches around him, hot and tight.  
  
"Fuck...me harder."  
  
Jaemin felt his dick twitch another time, he didn't expect to hear Jeno begs. And just as he was told, Jaemin fucks him harder and harder until Jeno is begging him to stop.  
  
Jeno felt hot all over him when Jaemin shoots his cum inside, pushing into the swollen hole even deeper, warming his insides. It takes a few more seconds until Jaemin hits his orgasm and he stopped thrusting, falling limply on Jeno's body. It sends shivers to Jeno's skin when Jaemin nuzzles his face on his neck.  
  
"You're so hot. Do you know that?" Jaemin whispers, his voice vibrates all over Jeno's body. "It's your first time, right?"  
  
He shifts, a wrong move since Jaemin hasn't pull out of him yet and it made his insides feel things, making him moan. Jeno let's out an exasperated sigh when he Jaemin chuckles above him. "Yeah. And I didn't think it'd be with you."  
  
"What? You didn't like it?" Jaemin pulls up to stare down at him, offended.  
  
"Just let me sleep and get out of me already." Jeno groans, closing his eyes, though he doesn't mind Jaemin being inside him either. But he wouldn't admit that, so he hooks his legs on Jaemin to keep him in instead.  
  
"Jeno, you're so beautiful in blonde hair. You have no idea." Jaemin says smiling, leaning down to kiss Jeno on the lips. “And I could stay inside you until one of the kids find out.”  
  
  
  
When Jeno opens his eyes, he could feel his body hurting, and when he moves, the ache travels above his body. The images plays in his head, and Jeno recalls what just happened, palming his face in shame. He had sex with Jaemin. That's it, he just let Jaemin fuck him. Groaning in embarrassment, he looks to his left to check the time. His alarm says 7:34. He remembers alarming it at 7 o'clock, but the exhaustion didn't allow him to wake up. The sound of the water turning off from the bathroom tells him Jaemin is still there.  
  
"You're awake." Jaemin emerges from the bathroom, drying his hair. He's only on his boxers.  
  
Jeno bites back to urge to scold Jaemin for his nudity, when he remembers that he's still completely naked. Not only that, he could still feel Jaemin's cum sticky on his legs. "I hate myself." Jaemin groans, covering his face with a pillow.  
  
"I know right. Let's clean you up." Jaemin chuckles, pulling Jeno's arm. He allows Jaemin to manhandle him, body still trembling from his first sex. Jaemin guides him down the bed, and he almost stumble walking to the bathroom but Jaemin was quick to catch him and leads him to the shower.  
  
The water was cold in his skin but he couldn't complain and only wants to get himself cleaned. Just as when he was about to ask Jaemin why he hasn't gotten out of the shower yet, Jaemin slips his fingers in his swollen ass, wriggling it inside. "What the shit." He hisses.  
  
"Relax, I'm cleaning you up." Jaemin whispers against his shoulder, jabbing his fingers in and out of Jeno's hole to remove all the cum that was left. Or to have fun, most probably.  
  
Jeno doesn't trust what Jaemin says, and moans out loud when he felt three of Jaemin's fingers penetrating his swollen hole again. He peed, making Jaemin laugh. "When are you going to stop that."  
  
"I'm cleaning my dotori throughly, cos he hates being dirty." Jaemin whispers playfully on Jeno's ears.  
  
Jeno's spine shivered once again, the tremble climbing up his body when he felt Jaemin slide down on him. Again, spreading his cheeks wide and tongue prodding against his entrance. "Stop." Jeno tells him, because he's too embarrassed to tell Jaemin that he likes it. He likes it when Jaemin licks him there.  
  
"I'm making sure it's clean." Jaemin whispers against Jeno's hole, the vibration against skin making the older shiver.  
  
Jaemin sucks his hole down there once again, and he places both hands on the wall for leverage. "Jaemin---a. Oh god, Jaemin!" Jeno whimpers in pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
The shower ended up in another round, Jaemin making Jeno stand in all fours and sinks into him, fucks him deep and thorough until Jeno is a moaning mess.  
  
  
  
  
Jeno is glad he had convince Jaemin that the second round was enough for the day, and he doesn't think he could take another when Jaemin looks at him with lustful eyes once again after cuming inside him. He doesn't think he's up for dinner at eight o'clock when Renjun knocks for his dear life in his door. Who let's out a gasp when Jaemin was the one to open it for him. He heard Renjun asking Jaemin what the two of them are doing in the room for hours, with the door locked. Although he doesn't think Jaemin is going to tell Renjun what they were doing, so he tries not to worry about it.  
  
  
  
  
Jeno awakens again when he felt weight hovering above him and he wasn't surprise to see it was Jaemin. Jaemin unstyled hair is so straight and looks soft that covers his brows and the half of his eyes. "You know if your hair wasn't styled up earlier, I wouldn't even done it with you." He admits.  
  
"Are you saying you find me attractive with my hair styled up?" Jaemin smirks when he glanced at Jeno from his phone.  
  
"Who says you're attractive." Jeno snorts, remembering how Jaemin looked above him. It startles him when Jaemin pulled out something from his pocket, an earphone that he plugs on Jeno's left ear.  
  
"Fine. I wouldn't have fucked you if you hair isn't blonde."  
  
Jeno scowls at him. Jaemin never stopped talking about his blonde hair for days.  
  
"You have to see this." Jaemin says, showing his phone screen to Jeno.  
  
Jeno's jaw dropped when his eyes make out of the video. It was in his room, his bed, and definitely it's him and Jaemin. Jeno guesses the phone was placed on his take, showing a clear side view of them when Jeno was faced down on the sheets and Jaemin was rimming him. Jeno cringes when he hears himself moans.  
  
"I got hard watching this." Jaemin admits, kissing Jeno on the forehead.  
  
"Jaemin, oh my god!" Jeno gasped, taking the earphones off. "Did you...did you show it to anyone?"  
  
"Do you think we should upload this on our instagram? What do you think will people say?" Jaemin asked in his sexual voice, hands playfully drawing circles on Jeno's stomach.  
  
"How dare you!" Jeno scowls, shoving the phone away.  
  
"Hey, of course not. I'm not going to show it to anyone. I'm the only one allowed to see you pleasured and naked, mind you."  
  
Jeno blushes and he thinks Jaemin noticed it when the younger smirks above him.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> can’t seem to finish my nomin bestfriends and photograpHy au so im uploading this instead and i wrote this for yutae before smH hahhahahahhahahhhdjfjfjsmh


End file.
